1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an electronic device including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are used for a variety of electric products such as mobile phones and television receivers. A manufacturing process, a driving method, and the like of display devices are researched and developed in order to enlarge the screen and to obtain high definition.
Display devices in which the number of pixels is increased to enhance the resolution are actively developed. Although the resolution of the display device can be enhanced by increase in the number of pixels, the number of signal lines also increases with the increase in the number of pixels. As measures against the increase in the number of source drivers needed, that is, the increase in the number of signal lines, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which pixels each corresponding to a combination of color elements (e.g., R (red), G (green), and B (blue)) forming one image are arranged along signal lines and a signal line is shared with the pixels each corresponding to a combination of the color elements forming one image, so that the number of signal lines is reduced.
Note that a pixel includes a color element forming one image, a light-emitting element, and an element that drives the light-emitting element (e.g., a circuit including a transistor). Furthermore, a picture element includes pixels composed of a group of color elements for displaying one minimum image. Therefore, in a color display device including color elements of R (red), G (green), and B (blue), a picture element is composed of three pixels including a color element of R, a color element of G, and a color element of B. Moreover, when a picture element includes a plurality of pixels, the pixels are called a first pixel, a second pixel, and the like in ascending order.
[Reference]
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H10-010546